Atlas/Sarmatia
Named after a pastoral nomadic folk who terrorise all other tribes from the plains which they call their home, Sarmatia covers all known territory north of the Euxine Sea and directly east of Germania. Unlike the forests of the latter region, Sarmatia is typified by a mountainous centre, with forested plains to the north and a large steppe to the east. As with Europa, this land is, for all accounts, virgin barbarian country with barely any of the accoutrements of civilisation which typify the Mediterranean, although different ethnicities - Germans, Sarmatians, Celts, Dacians, Illyrians and Greeks all have a presence in this vast and wild land. Strategic resources Rare resource Pine wood - Illyria|link=atlas/Sarmatia#Illyria Obsidian - Bastarnia|link=atlas/Sarmatia#Bastarnia Horses - Thraikia|link=atlas/Sarmatia#Thraikia Bison - Lugouw|link=atlas/Sarmatia#Lugouw Amber - Sembu Gentys|link=atlas/Sarmatia#Sembu Gentys Furs - Histria|link=atlas/Sarmatia#Histria Beaver pelts - Silengolandam|link=atlas/Sarmatia#Silengolandam Gold - Dacia|link=atlas/Sarmatia#Dacia Slave emporion - Neurije|link=atlas/Sarmatia#Neurije Sarmatia Magna *Controlled by: Sarmatians (Sarmatia) This land to the far north is the home of many nomadic tribes. The forests of Neurije and Sembu Gentys are inhabited by a group who are called the Aesti, but little else is really known by us about their habits, yet alone their language. Further south in the steppelands north of the Euxine sea ride the Sarmatians, a fierce tribe of horse-riding nomads known for their cruelty and their penchant for slave raiding. Sembu Gentys *Corresponds to: Lietuva According to Pytheas, it is asserted that the shores of this mysterious and bleak land are where all the amber of the world can be found. It will be up to you and your men to corroborate his tales by visting this dark and foggy place and enduring its terrors. Sarmatia *Alternate name: Pontic Steppes *Corresponds to: Kiev Named after the local inhabitants, Sarmatia is a wild and empty land, where the Sarmatians hold their own against their other contemporaries. It is from this desolate country that the fearsome Sarmatian hordes skilled in sword and bow ride out to supplement the meagre fruits of their pastoral lifestyle via extorsion and enslavement of the punier Germans, Celts, Aesti and other hapless barbarians. Neurije *Corresponds to: Belarus Covered with forest and bog, not much of this land is known to us. Not even the courageous Pytheas has ever visited this place to tell of what treasures or terrors it may hold for us. Venedu Tauta Arkynia Almost nothing is known of this land, other than the fact that it is heavily forested, and is also run through by the river Albis and its tributaries. Because of this, it has proven to be highly productive as far as gains from farming and trade are concerned, and a group of Celts, the Boii, have made their home here. Bastarnia This highland region is inhabited by various tribes moving southwards seeking better pastures at the cost of local neighbours. Were we to bend them to our will, we could harness their restless hordes to swell the ranks. Lugouw *Alternate names: Magna Lechia *Corresponds to: Poland Cut off from Germania by the Odera river to the west, the plains of Lugouw (named after the vast tribal confederacy who live here) are amongst some of the most extensive plains in all of Sarmatia. Bison can be found in great numbers in this territory, making ideal for both farming and hunting in equal measure. Mrogbonna *Alternate names: Bohemia Located at the confluence of several rivers, most notably the Albis, Mrogbonna is ideal for the raising of cattle and for this reason is also fairly populated, allowing it to be used as a supply centre. Silengolandam Bisected by many rivers, this land remains wild and uninhabited, making it a hunter's paradise. Pannonia Magna Like most parts of the Sarmatian lands, Pannonia Magna consists mostly of rolling hills and plains. The induction of this region into our empire should elicit sufficient grain and manpower to feed our armies. Pannonia *Corresponds to: Danube Basin This land is dominated by the Danube as it cuts across the Pannonian landscape. Rich metal deposts are also thought to litter this area, thus we should annex this territory as soon as possible. *Bonus card: Boom — Metal Coutinoe *Corresponds to: Moravia The varied resources of this land has made it an attractive prize, but one which frequently has to be purchased with blood. Note: Usually, this is the homeland of the Cotini in Rise of the Barbarians. Eravacouw *Corresponds to: Central Plains Although considered barbarians by most, the Celts who call this land home are sophisticated enough to be considered civilised people. Equally, the land itself is fairly fertile and so we should be able to bend their ways and resources to our advantage. Magna Dacia Magna Dacia or Greater Dacia is named after the Dacian race who are settled here in tribes, although some of the more prosperous and powerful amongst them have managed to throw up huge towns the sophistication of which can match many of the civilised factions. Moesia *Alternate name: Haemus *Corresponds to: Balkans The highlands of Moesia are mostly settled by a tribe of peoples known to outsiders as the Thracians. The Thracians aren't the only ones who makes this area their stomping ground, however — this area is also contested by Illyrian encroachers from the Adriatic coast to the west. Dacia *Corresponds to: Wallachia The heart of the Dacian homeland, Dacia is known for its agricultural productivity as well as the riches contained within its mountains. Thraikia *Alternate name: Odyrsia; Thrake *Corresponds to: Thrace The most famous of the barbarian provinces, Thraikia has long been under the sway of the Macedonians although in recent years, the Brennian invasion of Greece severed all of its ties with the Greeks. Brennus is long dead, however and, by a twist of irony, the Celts who took over this region are now themselves easy prey for all and sundry for Thraikia's rich resources and its access to the Cimmerian region of Cherson to the east simply cannot be ignored. Getia *Corresponds to: Carpathians This mountainous region is the home of the Getae. Political summary Factions: 50px|link=Getae The Getic campaign places the Getic player in a paradox — while your north and west contain plenty of free territory for the taking, the north-west, east, and south are different altogether. To the north, the Suebi and Sarmatians are on the march. Even so, they are not palpable threats compared to the many Greek factions which encroach from the east and south. Illyricum From Hellas, the mountains of the Pindus continue to stretch northwards until they meet the Bloody Mountains running along the eastern Adriatic coast, called so because they are thought to be where Zeus slew the monster Typhon in an epic battle. Illyricum is a hotbed of piracy because its rocky shoreline is colonised by warlike tribes who earn their keep by terrorising any who attempt to reach Europe by sailing through the Adriatic. Illyria Alternate name: Dalmatia Commerce raiding has long been the main economic activity of this littorial region, and it doesn't seem to be ending any soon. Nevertheless, we could press-gang the inhabitants into our own service to strike a blow at our enemies' shipping. Histria Category:Atlas